This invention is a medical device. In particular it is a balloon catheter having at least two lumens. One of the lumens is a large working lumen. The inventive catheter is especially useful as a guide catheter or a micro catheter and may be used in a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic procedures variously in the neuro-, peripheral, and coronary vasculature. In particular, it has value in treating neurovascular embolic strokes in combination with other devices which are delivered to the stroke site through the working lumen. The remainder of the lumens typically are used to inflate and to deflate the balloon. It is highly preferable that the balloon or inflatable member be situated in a recess in the outer wall of the inventive catheter. The distal end of the catheter past the balloon may be tapered. The inventive device has a very low profile as compared to other catheters of the balloon catheter genre. It may include other features such as variable stiffness along the axis of the device and anti-kinking components. The balloon may be compliant in nature.
When intended for use in treating embolic stroke, the inventive catheter may be a component of a kit including a clot retriever. Further, amongst other procedures, the invention includes methods of temporarily blocking a vascular lumen, of removing coronary, neurovascular, or peripheral emboli. Other procedures, where diagnosis or treatment is needed in a vascular space and a large working lumen is desired, are suitable procedures for the inventive balloon catheter.
This invention relates generally to medical balloon catheters, their structures, and methods of using them. In particular, the present invention relates to the construction of both large and small diameter, typically braid-reinforced balloon catheters having controlled flexibility, a soft distal tip and a typically elastomeric balloon near the distal tip for the partial or total occlusion of a vessel. This catheter has a comparatively large working lumen and carries at least one inflation lumen independent of the working lumen. The inventive catheter may be used for a wide variety of medical applications, such as interventional cardiological, peripheral, or neuroradiology procedures, but is particularly useful in support of intercranial selective catheterization.
Medical catheters are used for a variety of purposes, including interventional therapy, drug delivery, diagnosis, perfusion, and the like. Catheters for each of these purposes may be introduced to target sites within a patient's body by guiding the catheter through the vascular system, and a wide variety of specific catheter designs have been proposed for different uses.
Examples of the present invention are large lumen balloon catheters used in supporting procedures that, in turn, use small diameter tubular access catheters. Such procedures include diagnostic and interventional neurological techniques, such as the imaging and treatment of aneurysms, tumors, arteriovenous malformations, fistulas, and the like. Practical treatment of embolic stroke is novel.
The neurological vasculature places a number of requirements on the small catheters to be used there. The catheters should be quite fine. The blood vessels in the brain are frequently as small as several millimeters, or less, requiring that the intervening catheters have an outside diameter as small as one French (0.33 mm). In addition to small size, the brain vasculature is highly tortuous, requiring neurological catheters to be very flexible, particularly at the distal ends, to pass through the regions of tortuosity. The blood vessels of the brain are quite fragile, so it is desirable that the catheter have a soft, non-traumatic exterior to prevent injury.
Similarly, catheters used in supporting these procedures have similar requirements. Balloon catheters used in directing the smaller neurovascular catheters desirably have thin walls and are easily maneuverable. The central, or “working” lumen desirably is quite large to assist in effecting the procedures.
Although the peripheral and coronary vasculature is typically not as small nor as tortuous as is the neurovasculature, the advances in neurovascular catheter technology is quite applicable in advancing these procedures as well.
Typical of balloon guide catheters are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,754, to Kranys; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,659, to Kranys; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,912, to Kusleika; U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,336, to Clement et al; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,759,173 and 5,728,063, both to Preissman et al. None of these patents show the structure disclosed herein.